Snicker My Face :D
by Candipopxlov
Summary: Once upon a time a raccoon was forced to work for a koala bear. WTH? This isn't a fairy-tale story, and I HATE MY JOB. The guy I worked for IS AN IDIOT AND HE'S AN IDOL TOO FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! CAN MY LIFE NOT GET ANY-? CAKE! OMG I'M SO SORRY! May I eat?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

Hi everyone~! This my new fanfiction of MikuxLen! I have another fanfiction, which called Bride of the Water God and it's for MikuxLen, so check it out when you have time~! (: Anyway, this is alot different from BotWG. It's more lighter, funnier, and cute while the other fanfic is more serious and will go darker. I hope this won't disappoint any of you guys since I really like this fanfiction ^_^

**Big**** Creditors:**

Thank you so much** cheekycheetah** for helping me edit this fanfiction! Plus you added alot more things that made the story ten times better~! Also, you are probably the best person to edit this fanfiction because you (and my best friend) know Miku the best in this fanfiction! It's like you are her in the flesh xDD [o.o Her in the flesh? Am I speaking the 90's?]

Also, thank you so much **ALEX/MIKU**, you are one of my bestest friends ever! [: I hope this fanfiction will cheer you up and help you escape from the drama! Laugh your heart out, please? xD I hate seeing you all sad ): Anyway, I mostly based Miku's personality off you [: So I'm pretty sure you understand her the best along with **cheekycheetah.**

**WARNING [YES THERE IS A WARNING! READ IT FOR YOUR**** SAFETY/CAUTION]:**

(The strict stuff)

*Cuss words [Miku has a foul mouth...TAT]

*Do NOT READ if you are under 13. Why? There are things mention in here that is not for younger kids!

*If you are under 13, DO NOT READ THIS FANFICTION! I'm sorry...I just don't want little kids to be scarred by reading this T_T; I mean you can be like: Hey, I'm under 13 but I know this stuff already! Okay, if your parents doesn't supervise what you do on the internet...then its fine by me. If you already know-ugh...certain things...-then alright [even that's just a little...to young maybe?]. I'm not responsible for little kids reading something they aren't suppose to read ):

*If you are under 13, and you didn't listen to my advise, please don't go researching something that you don't know...It will scar your mind... :/ Some of you may ask, ugh you are 14 so how do you know this stuff? ... My cousin and friends...They explained to me in every detail! =_= UGH! [Side note: Sorry...Some of you guys might be going: geezz...what's wrong with this chick? Sorry...like I said before, I really don't want to ruin a child's mind :C I mean we all know kids lie about their age to sign up for an account. I guess you can say I'm kind of protective ^^; Please don't mention any rude comments...T_T I just want the safety of a kid even though my words probably won't change a kid's mind...]

(Now the less serious stuff)

*Miku's weirdness

*Miku's new 'hit' song

*Len's eyebrows

*Potatoes

*Bath mats being on the floor

*Len's twisted logic

*Spoon...[Oh...I'm not talking about that spoon ;) I'm talking about **that ****spoon**]

**Main Characters/Personality-  
**

**Hatsune Miku:**

*****She was born on August 31st, 1994 (17 years old) at Seattle, Washington. English and Japanese are languages that Miku can speak fluently. Her American Name is Risa, but Miku is her real name.

*Personality: Miku is a very sarcastic person and can be lazy at times. She tends to pick fights sometimes when she is bored AND always tries to win. Despite liking to pick fights, she is not a big fan of drama and wants to get rid of it immediately. Her bluntness tends to make her random and clusmy as well. Sometimes, she can really act childish, like a six years old and likes to express her opinions and tries to annoy Len, but she isn't so successful at it since Len is a easy-going person. Instead, it's the other way around. Len annoys her with his kindness and stupidity. She's also not the smartest person when it comes to social life, but she is smart when it comes to academic.

**Kagamine Len: **

*****He was born on December 27th, 1989 at Kyoko, Japan. He can speak English and Japanese fluently because his Mother is Japanese while his father is American.

*He's a popular idol in Japan as a singer and actor

*Personality: Len is usually a nice person with a good sense of humor. However, he can be stupid and perverted sometimes when he wants to be. Not to mention the fact that he's very cocky of himself since he's really fit with a nice body (8 packs and all muscles) and calls himself, 'sexy'. Sometimes he likes to complain whenever he's bored, lazy, or just wants to annoy Miku, which he does better at it than she does to him because he finds everything about her amusing. Despite sing and acting, he also dances really well and loves to b-boy. Also, Len is not up-to-date with feelings; not romantic unless he wants to. He's stupid when it comes to relationship because he doesn't know a girl's feeling well, though girls expect him to be. Just like Miku, he can be childish as well.

* * *

**Chapter one: Koala Bear and Raccoon Meet**

"You need to get your damn butt off the couch and GET A JOB!" Those were the last words I heard before my mom kicked me out of the house and shipped me off to Tokyo to be a maid for some idol. Thanks, Mom; I love you too...you sure know how to make someone's life great.

So, here I am at the airport, waiting for my boss to come pick me up. I don't really know what to do, which is really embarrassing. Am I suppose to look for an old person or a spoiled child? Some kind of supermodel? Or more importantly, do I look for a man or a woman? Darn, I was kicked out of the house before I could even ask any questions. My mom is pretty smart, getting my older brother to 'kidnap' me and then throw me on the airplane that sent me miles away from my beautiful city, Seattle! He's the most amazing brother in the world- NOT! Back on topic, what kind of idol was I suppose to look for? Is it a singer or an actor/actress? Well, I don't think it really matters...I never pay attention to the media anyways- hehe.

"Hey!" I heard someone called, but I didn't turn around because what's the point? They weren't talking to me anyways. "Yo! You over there with the mismatch converse!" When the person said that, I couldn't help but spit out a chuckle. Who's stupid to wear mismatch shoes? Then, I looked down on my shoe with a happy grin that soon broke into a watermelon (not literally of course-_ what kind of person_ _has a watermelon mouth?_). _'Oh shit, I'm wearing one black shoe and one gray shoe!'_ And being the stupid person I was, I went up to the wall and smash my head against it with fake tears streaming down my cheek. I just called myself stupid; who wouldn't get upset over that? It's so embarrassing that I wanted to cry_ for real_. Finally, when I had the courage to face my boss, I turned my head with a loud snap. Some guy in pink was running towards me like an old man...'_What the fu-?_'

"Are you Hatsune Risa or Miku?" He asked, somewhat out of breath.

"No, I'm a pony. Yes, I'm Risa, but you can call me Miku. Did you have someone else that applied their daughter for the job as maid too?" I replied sarcastically. Okay, before anyone one of you die hard fans of this dude throw potatoes at me, (which might end up the other way around) I know I shouldn't treat my boss like this. However, I can't help it; this is the kind of person I am. He might as well get a preview of what's he going to be living with.

"Well, I'm Kagamine Len," he introduces himself with a bow. When I saw that, I couldn't help but make one comment in my head. '_So this dude is a mama's boy. Pfft, good luck with growing up._' After that, I decided to pay attention to the name. I knew I had heard that name somewhere before. It's somewhere on the tip of my tongue...and...I...GOT IT!

"You acted in a dirty movie, right?" Mom told me he was an idol but never said what kind he was.

No response. He just stared at me with wide eyes, like he had seen me eat an orphan child's heart. This made me surprise (a little bit...) because most people would deny that question as soon I finish it. Hm...I guess I was right; maybe he did acted in a porno-

"You're funny! I'm going to keep you around for a while~! My life might be more exciting than before," Len stated while holding back a laughter. Just...what the hell? He didn't answer the question, which needs the audience's gasps in the background. Looks like Mighty Risasaurus is going to troll on his face if he doesn't answer it for the second time!

"You didn't answered my question so answer it!" I whined while kicking the air.

"Oh...I was hoping you would forget it if I ignored it," he replied awkwardly.

"OMG, I KNEW IT! YOU ARE A PORN STAR!" I exclaimed excitedly, pointing fingers at him. Haha, I'm cool like that. Then, I noticed people were giving me dirty looks (well mainly at Len since he's a porn star- haha...Such a funny word!

"What the-...Are you serious? No, I'm not a god damn porn star!" He fumed with his eyebrows basically kissing each other. Somewhere in the back of my head,I was thinking:_ eyebrow + kissing + another eyebrow = MONOBROW!_ Then I was reverted back to reality, only to see the guy giving a weird look.

"Whatever, let's just go home and help you get unpacked..." Wow, he looks really funny when he's mad. It makes me have this sudden urge to poke him in the face, though he might not help put the bags in the car- Wait...He's actually not helping; he's doing it by himself! HOLY FISH CAKE!… Note to Miku: Be nice on starting day of work.

Like most car rides, this one was really awkward and really quiet...Miku doesn't like it when rides are like this. ): Though, I think it's best if it was left silence. Now, somewhere in your mind, insert some car noises. Trust me, it will make you feel happier!

"So...Um, Len, where are you from?" I asked, breaking the silent barrier.

"Kyoko," he responded simply.

"Are you good at cooking?"

"What? Don't you watch variety shows?" Len asked, having both eyebrow raised.

"Meh, I don't watch T.V. in general, nor do I care about the media," I replied.

Len stared at me with pure amusement. Okay, how many times I had said this: What the hell is wrong with him? That probably might be my first time, but seriously...what does he find so funny? Its starting to creep me out, and I can't help the fact that I don't sit in the living room just for shows to appear on. There are other things I could do instead. For example: baking cookies that will not explode like the last time, learn how to dance without becoming a dinosaur, take pictures of bakery stores, or simply blow air into my water so it can bubble up. Haha, I know all the fun stuff to life~!

"Hey, keep your eyes on the road!" I half-scolded at him when he swerve to the left.

"Well, in that case, no I can't cook..." He stated, directing his eyes back on the road.

* * *

Eventually, we arrived at his house; it was basic idol dorm. Small but so freakin glamorous. I couldn't help but drool at the sight. But...if I drop that figurine, will it break? If I find pink boxers, do...do I say they are mine if he forget it's his? Then, I look around to see there are three rooms. One is a bedroom, next is an office, and ...last is a mini gym...WHERE DO I SLEEP? ON THE FLOOR? ON THE PATIO? IN THE CLOSET? Nah, he's not that mean.

"Where do I sleep?" I finally asked.

The blond scratched his head first before answering. "I never thought about it...Hey, why don't we-".

"Wait, won't you start having 'lady friends'?"

You have to give me credits; I come up with questions that bring the environment around us into a whole new word: awkward. But hey, you have to get use to the house, after all I'm in it!

"Ha, good point..." Len said with a soft grin. "But, I don't think I have time to get a lady friend."

"Why is that?" I ask, wondering about his personality. Plus, if he were to bring a girl, wouldn't she be those clingy, bitchy girls? They are always so possessive of their man that it frightens me. Not really, but it just scares me to think all the possibilities that a girl would do to be a jaguar. Notice that I used jaguar? That's what I see them as: big, fat, girls with claws that can take a man's eyes out in a flash.

"Because, you are already in love with me!"

Awkward silence, and then I burst out laughing. Seriously, who was this man? Just because he's an idol doesn't mean every girl likes him! Silly boy, it made me feel so embarrassed for him.

"You're so funny! Who told you that kind of crap?" More wild laughter spilled out of my mouth as I tumbled on the floor, literally rolling and making noises like a lunatic.

Len just shook his head with a smile. "Just watch and see what happens," he scoffed in response before walking off. Quickly, I scrambled after him with my two bags that I had almost tripped over (stupid me OTL). Just what the heck is wrong with me? Who trips over the floor? It's so flat and normal...GAAHH I HATE MYSELF SOMETIMES! When I walked inside the room, I immediately tossed my bags into the corner. Wait a minute..._flat and normal floor? Pfft._

"Hey, are you sad that your maid wasn't hypnotized by your sexiness?" I placed my hands on my hips and raised one eyebrow in his direction.

"So you do think I'm sexy, huh?" Len teased with a goofy smile that reminded me of Goofy, that dude off of Mickey Mouse. Jude without the ears and big nose. "And yes I'm really sad. The person I'm suppose to share my bed with is a lover, not a housemaid." Shit, I'm glad I didn't release Risasaurus yet! I would have shoot lasers out of my eyes by then, however I decided to play cool and pretended not to hear the last statement as I was wandering around the room. _'So hard...I don't know where things should go..._'

"If you want help, just ask," Len's said. Oh he did not just say that! Was he trying to mock me? The fuuucccck! I'm mad now, GAHHH!

"I don't need your help. I need someone to take care of my bags and be a good host..." I told him and then look at his way with an innocent look, which he did not take it took well. He just stared at me with a look of disbelief.

"You know what? I don't want you as a maid anymore!" He declared.

"Whaaatt? I didn't even start working yet!" I pointed out to him, trying to make my voice not crack. Unfortunately, it cracked a little bit.

"I know you won't like your job," he stated simply.

I have to say that Fathead had a good point. Can you seriously see me cleaning every bit of spills or drops that are on the floor? Pssh, even I can't see myself doing that. That's just the impossible and the alternative universe.

"So, ugh, what's my purpose now that we both know I can't do anything?" I asked, blinking several times.

"You are my servant now! All you have to do is follow orders, and I'll make your wallet being rained with money," he said with that stupid smile. Because of his stupid smile, I don't know how to respond. There's 100% that I'll say something stupid and that I'll have a stupid look on my face too.

"Eh..erm..murf?" I mumbled incoherently. "You-? I'm-? Orders-? Whaattt?"

"Lets start now." He claps his head together and then popped his neck left to right before looking back at me with those cobalt blue eyes. Wow, they look like sapphires! It's so pretty and- OMG WHAT AM I SAYING? "Tell me about yourself," he ordered. Aww...such demanding words yet it sounds so sweet like potato pies...WHAT IN THE WORLD IS WRONG WITH ME? IM TURNING INTO ONE OF THOSE CREEPY POSSESSED PEOPLE! OH NOES!

"I-I...was...born in...Seattle," I stuttered on purposely.

"Aww..." He cooed with that grin again. "You are acting cute to distract me. Don't stutter at a time like this~!" Len giggled like a high school girl. _Freak_.

"I was born in Seattle, Washington. I lived with mom and older brother. My father cheated on my mom with this lady, who is like the same age as my brother," I summarized quickly. Yeah, that's the story of my life. Interesting, isn't it?

"When is your birthday?" Len asked.

"August 31st," I told him.

"That's all I need to know. Go shower, you smell like an old person..." He ended the conversation, just like that with a straight face.

_Ba-bump, Ba-bump, Ba-bump, Ba-bump_

My heart was literally jumping out of my chest, and I don't understand why! It wasn't a fun talk at all, so why is my heart beating so fast? As I kept trying to find excuses, I was still in awkward pose that clearly read:_ I'm an ape, throw some bananas at me- dog_. Okay, don't ask me why I added dog in there at the end. Some of my friends back at Seattle always added 'dog' at the end, thinking it's cool when it really makes you kind of weird. For example: _I'm going to the restroom- ...dog!_ Um...100% weird? I know I'm not allow to speak, for I'm weird as well but I'm special weird. My weirdness is needed for the world so everyone can be happy! Though, _that weird_ is just indescribable. It makes you sound like you are talking to a dog that can't even speak a language! Dog's talking does not consider as a language, at least that what it says on Wikipedia...(_WTF does Wikipedia mean anyway?_)

When I was finally out of my trance of thinking, I walked over to the pile of bags that remained on the floor and probably won't go anywhere else for a long time. Then, I unzipped the bag to pull out my pajamas and underclothes to protect some area before crawling to the bathroom. Yeah, I don't feel like walking over there because I'm too lazy.

One word to the describe the bathroom: clean, beautiful, and pandas. The walls had panda pictures printed on it with animated faces and peace signs- _now they are my besties. _Also, the room was so clean too! Does he even use this bathroom? Well, no use in caring, so I resume to what I was originally meant to do: become a carrot in large tub of hot water. I'm so set to be cook right now in steamy water!

Quick question: do you get those instincts to check yourself out in the mirror? I don't; I drowned myself with shitty comments about my appearances. Never said I was a confident person when it comes to fashion. Well, apparently, all bathroom had mirrors, and I had to look at myself in the mirror.

"Oh gosh, I'm so gross looking!" I barfed inside my head.

Okay, I'm not tall, in fact I'm short. Ugh, I'm pretty sure in Japan they use the metric system so I would be considered around 160 cm. However, in America, I'm 5 feet and 3 inches; yeah, not very tall. Dark circles were chilling under my eyes due to lack of sleep; my hair is considered green to people but it is actually teal! Geez, people need to go back to kindergarten to learn their colors! Its teal people, TEAL.

Plus the way my lips always make me look upset- even with my neutral expression. It's all so-

"I don't hear water running!" I heard Len call from outside the door.

Right when I response, I had to trip over the bath mat and landed with a thud. Oh my gosh, it's just so typical Miku...When I tried to get back up, I could see the world before me fading away. I don't remember hitting my head that hard, but I must had since I'm going to die. Jeez, isn't this embarrassing? I never thought I would die this way to be honest, though I can see it all over the news in America: **Hatsune Risa, whose real name is Miku, dies after tripping on her bath mat.** Isn't that very suiting for me? Then, the world fade away from me completely, and I 'died.'

* * *

_ …_

_ "Miss? Miss? Oh, her name is Miku?"_

_I'm dead so why in the world am I hearing things? Maybe I'm waiting for someone to declare I get to go to Heaven or Hell. More likely Hell since I did kicked a kid off the swings last week... He took my spot!_

_ …_

_ "She's smart. As bizarre as this may sound, it's safer to not lock the door when you shower."_

_Okay, what kind of thinking is that? Is this person stupid, or is he mentally blond? I'm going with both answer choices because he sounds a lot like Len... No doubt;it has to be Fathead since no one else have such a twisted brain like him._

_ …_

_ "I agree with you. Plus she'll be fine. Just give her some time, anyway...Good night!"_

_ …_

My eyes fluttered slowly when I felt the impact of the floor. I found myself in the living, eye levels with the DVD player that sits nicely next to the T.V.

"Were you hoping I would walk on you while you were showering?" Len teased, poking my back with his smelly feet. Ugh...ew? BLAH! I bet the guy pushed me off the couch so he could sit. I swear that I am going to put nail filings in his food later!

Rolling on my back, I stared up at the ceiling. Then, averting my gaze over to Len, I see him _literally_ _undressing me with his __eyeballs__._ What the hell man? You don't see me doing that to him because he's an idol! n00b...

"I'm cute, huh?" I asked before standing up and walking down the hall back to the bathroom,

"I'm not gonna lie; I find you really attractive!" Len yelled as I stepped foot in the bathroom. No one thinks I'm attractive so what's up with his eyes? Maybe he sees me as a bear, that probably explains everything since bears are 'cute.'

Instead of showering (with all the possibilities of getting hurt again), I decided to take a bath (like I originally planned out). When the tub was finally filled up, I took one finger to dip in the water and felt how warm it was. Hehe, it's like pee pee temperature.

"You are going to try to bathe again?" I looked up and saw Len standing above me. He's there, and I'm in the water...with clothes on...wait I took them off when I came back inside...

"WHAT THE HELL? I COULD HAVE BEEN UNDRESSING, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" I screamed on the top of my lungs.

"Wow, for a little girl you sure do have a dirty mouth...Maybe I should clean it later with a bottle of soap. Anyway, I was in fifth grade health class, so I know what you have..." Len told me, giving me one of those weird look.

"WHO ASKED? AND ICKY CHICKY BLAH! GET OUT!"

A whole new battle started with a 'pow, pow, pow' and a 'wee, wee, wee' ! I was using my foot to push him through the doorway, and he yelled at me for rubbing in a place where it doesn't belong...But that event doesn't matter because I'm already sitting happily in my tub (well...Len's tub...).

"I'm Sexy and I know it!" I heard Len hollered outside the door. Then, there was something about passion in his pants. Felt like I heard the song before, but I don't really care enough to remember about it at all.

Suddenly, I have this sudden urge to sing a song. Um...do I know a song?

"Lalalala I'm a unicorn gee! I can turn into a pony after I dip myself in chocolate!" Mhm, a sexy English song in five seconds. I could repeat it more than fifty times, add some cool beat to it, and then call it a song. I'm so smart; it makes happiness run around the world! After spending thirty minutes in the bath tub, I finally got out and slipped a bathrobe on me before walking out. However, I didn't leave without tripping over on the same mat. Can't pull a fast one on me after I seen it once, so HA! That's the bright side- _I didn't get hurt._

"Someone's a little paranoid about their body," Len teases about my choice on the pajamas (by the way, I changed into them like ten seconds ago).

He, on the other hand, was only in his boxers. It's disgusting! Sometime boxers have this little hole that makes your trip to the bathroom a lot easier...Man, I don't even know how I know that . Anyway, back on topic, Len in boxers when we are both in bed together (holy cow that sounds so wrong) is not going to be approved by me.

"It's obvious we are going to have some problems with our sleeping arrangement," I stated to him with the best neutral look I can put on.

"I have a solution, and it might be the best proposal in the entire universe," he said in a creepy voice. If there is anything that I wouldn't trust, it would be that voice and his face. Whatever he's thinking inside his head might result in me wanting to slap his face, but he's my boss!

"What is it?" I asked, feeling tired right now since it is 11 P.M.

"Solution: we spoon and then go to sleep..."

Holy fish cake...WHAT? I'M INNOCENT EVEN THOUGH I SAY INAPPRORIATE THINGS! OMG, WHAT?

* * *

**A/N: **What did you guys think of this fanfic? For BotWG fans, did you like this as much as that fanfic? I hope you did ^_^ Also, I told you Len was such a dork which makes him really adorable. Plus who wouldn't want to be in Miku's position? I mean seriously...You got a man with eight packs, only in his boxers...wanting to spoon with you? [Okay...I'm not perverted O_O] Also, wasn't Miku really random xD She's so weird~! And what did you think her new hit song dealing with unicorns and ponies? I say we should hear it from the official Miku! Len+LMFAO= EPIC! XD I can't imagine him singing "I'm sexy and I know!" Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter~! Please favorite/alert/review ^_^! Btw, I like to PM reviews too xD But if you don't want me to pm you about your reviews [well it depends like...if it is question] just put: Do not reply back please! AND BYE 8D SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER AND BotWG Chapter 15~


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hi everyone~! Before we get to the story, it seems like not many people don't know what spooning is. Spooning is a type of cuddling. When you spoon, you lay on your side with your back to your partner's chest and the partner behind wraps his or her arms around you and fits around you like a puzzle. (Taken from WikiAnswer) Though sometimes it can get a little inappropriate [Spooning can also be a sex position as well...] Anyway, Miku thinks Len is talking about the S** Position, but he's actually talking about the first option LOL XD Btw, Ty guys for reviewing it! I'm glad the story received a lot of positive feed-back~! And I hope you continue to like the story as well and will be able to make you laugh your heart out!

**Big Credits to: **

Everyone who has either Fav/Sub/Review this story! Because of you guys, I really want to write this fanfiction even more! xD

**cheekycheetah **for editing this chapter and also improving it too ^_^v Tysm~!

**Warnings: **

Cuss words [Wow...I mean seriously do I really have to put this warning up? IDK =_=...Maybe I still suspect kids are reading this...UGH DX]

Miku's random stuff...again.. o_o;

Weirdest dream you'll ever hear in your whole entire life...[Wait that's in the third chapter nvm]

Mention of Insects or was it Incest? Idk...OTL

Ice-Creams :D [JK...I meant the Ice-Cream guy...Yeah you know who I'm talking about o_O]

Rainbows

Unicorns (*O*)

Parking Lots

Seduction owo...MAMA D:

Boxers

Spoons [This time I really mean **that spoon**, what else spoon will there be? It's the same one from last time X:]

* * *

**Chapter 2: Seriously? You're doing this?**

"Woah, are you serious?" I asked while trying to get as far away as possible from... The thing.

"Sure, why not? Don't girls like to spoon?" He replied casually, laying right next to me when I collapsed on the bed.

"Ugh, I'd rather spoon my brother!" I spat out. When I rethink about my words, I definitely wanted to throw up.

"So you're incest?"

"N-nn-no! Of course not, I'm just saying it because its true!" I yelled, grabbing a pillow for no reason.

"Whatever," Len said and wrapped his arms around me. I attempted to crawl away, _but no_, he had to cling onto me like a koala bear. _Damn him!_

"Just say when to stop," Len whispered. One of his hands went down to me and slowly trailed up. Now, it rested on the thigh, and then up to that certain spot where you absolutely want to protect with the rest of your life...HOLY WHAT!

"QUIT IT AND STOP! JUST STOP!" I screamed on the top of my lungs, slapping his hands away vigorously. "Why in the world did you do that?"

"It seemed like the right thing to do," he stated simply while snuggling closer to me. Okay, can this day not get any worse? I will barf on him with all my gut powers so he can stop getting- _omg he's too close._

"T-The right thing to do? What? ARE YOU INSANE? You-" I started to say but then was cut off when the blond placed his dirty hands on my mouth. BLAH, NOW I HAVE LEN'S GERM ALL OVER MY FACE! (TAT)

"Just go to sleep; you have school tomorrow..." He then pulled me closer to him, not allowing any distance between us. Why couldn't I just worked at McDonald in Seattle? I mean, sure their food aren't the healthiest, and their service is terrible but I'm pretty sure it's way better than being spooned by the Koala bear.

Or being here...

* * *

_Where am I? Wait...I'm so stupid haha~! I'm in my dream world because it obviously says that on the sign. The sign was all in cutesy font, not really my color but definitely my style because it got the funk look as well! It was right beside the rainbow (I like rainbows, they're soooo pretty), which led to my dream city. Can you imagine my dream city? It's the most awesome city ever to be thought of! There are buildings shaped like dinosaurs, ice cream shops shaped like ice creams (so creative, huh?), and a fountain in the middle of the city filled with chocolate, and the fountain is actually made of marshmallow (best thing ever!) Ugh, awesome isn't it? See I told you guys. _

_I'm skipping my way towards the city, waving my arms like I just don't care. When I arrived at the city, I immediately smashed the door that was part of the ice cream store. Nah, I really didn't care if I broke it or not. Anyways, I rushed up to the counter and shouted for a strawberry ice-cream. You did not know how happy I was when I got my ice-cream; it made me feel like a little girl again. As I kept licking the ice-cream, I could hear someone laughing wildly. Um...What the hell? Who's the one ruining my ice-cream bonding. I'm going to kill that person, even if it is a cat!_

_ "Wow, even when I take a sneak peek of your dream, you are still weird," I heard that one familiar voice commented._

_ "Get out of my dream!" I shouted at him, who was behind the counter with that mischievous smile._

_ "Nah-uh, it's time for you to wake up. You have school to attend," he reminded her with his index finger sticking up to shake around._

_ "School?" I frowned at the thought of it. Here I am in my beautiful sweet dream 'til it was ruined by Len and now he's telling me about school? How worse can this dream go?_

_ "If you don't wake up, I'll have to give you a kiss!" He suddenly said, grabbing me by the wrist and pinning them above my head as he leans closer to get a snatch of my lips. "You have really nice lips..." He whispered seductively, almost closing the distance between us._

_HOLY FISH CAKE! MY HEART IS BEATING FAST LIKE A RACE CAR NOW! _

_ "Woah! Stay back Koala bear, or I will fucking cut your-"_

* * *

My eyes snapped open before Len's puckering lip went smacking on mine- the horror and my nightmare. How can anyone possibly call that a dream? It's a nightmare, even though he had some nice lips too...OMG, I want to slap myself so badly right now, but I'm too tired to do anything at all. Then, I realized that I was actually living with Len, the pop idol. Well, I'm pretty sure he's famous after he's an idol. Blinking my eyes multiple of times, I finally noticed Len was in front of me with his sleeping face. For some reason, I had this sudden urge to poke his face since his sleeping face reminded me of a little kid. I reached my hand out to touch his face when all the sudden his eyes opened and his hand shot out from God knows where. He held my wrist in place, making me scream loudly inside my head.

"You can look but not touch," he sang softly (and tiredly too).

"You sing?" I was seriously surprised and interested.

"Google me when you have time. Now, go get dressed for school."

Len pushed me off the bed, causing me to fall hard on the floor and have my back crying in pain. As he was getting off the bed, I couldn't resist chucking a pillow at him.

"You're really mean! If I wasn't such a fun person, I would fire you!" Len cried angrily before slamming the bathroom door.

"That's what you get for-" I stopped for a moment to wince at the pain. It hurts so much I feel like I'm dying! I'm totally going to get my revenge on Len (-_-)! Just you wait, Fathead! Then, I felt stupid at the moment. "I'm suppose to be the one using the bathroom..." Awkward moment.

* * *

Wow...the morning really went by quickly. It was like when we first met: that awkwardly silent ride.

"I might not be able to pick you up later...Can you find your way home?" Len asked when we reached to the school gates.

"No because I don't know your phone or your address," I told him flatly.

Without letting Len have to say anything, I whipped my phone out and pressed 'create new contact' before handing it to him. I watched him enter everything as if I was trying to remember it, though there wasn't a point in it since I suck at remember. I forget almost half of the stuff I do normally, which I find really sad but that's Miku you got here. She ain't the kind of girl you find everyday, right? When he was done putting the information, I stepped out of the car slowly, not really wanting to go to school.

"Have fun at school." Then, he left quickly with his shiny black car. I watched him and felt something that I couldn't really describe. I felt like I was sad when I saw him leave me. Immediately, I slapped myself across the cheek and shook off the feeling after I took step inside the school gate. As I walking down the path to my new school, I could feel eyes on me. Pet peeve #1: People staring me with their eyes. Wow, _no shit Sherlock!_ _I thought everyone was blind. _Okay, what I actually meant was being stared at when you're just chilling. You know it's not nice to stare, but everyone does it- _even I do it too. _It just bothers me because I feel intimidated and sometimes I feel like they are knifes trying to poke my skin. It's almost like they want to see how much I would bleed. Ugh, do people really have these kind of thoughts?

"How does she know Len?" One whispered loudly.

"What's their relationship?" Another whispered loudly too.

"She looks like she's his girlfriend!"

"OMG No way!" The first one gasped.

"I'm not surprised that Len likes curvy women. Man, he has such high standards," the second one whined.

Ah, it seems like gossips still exist in high school._ Damn it_. Now, those girls seemed to be checking me out! If you look at me right now, you wouldn't be able to find one single curve unless you look _really closely. _And what I mean by closely is _extremely closely_, like: '_Oooo she's fine...Lemmee look at her up and-Damn! Excuse me miss with the curves more than a race track!_' We know I over exaggerated because who talks like that? And who would look at me that hard?

As I was having a conversation (with myself and inside my head, because I'm epic like that) about my body, I walked through the hallways to find the right class because I like to go around and point out my opinions about each things! It's fun stating out your opinions, well at least that's what I think~! Okay, you know I was being sarcastic right? I meant about pointing things out so I can find the right class. What kind of mess up logic is that? Though, I really do like to state my opinions but sometimes I can get slapped for that...(MY OWN MOTHER SLAPPED ME BECAUSE I TOLD HER SHE NEEDED A NEW HAIRDO! It was true though; it looked worse than mine in the morning, and it is not pretty )

The class I'm looking for is photography class. Surprisingly, no one never seems to believe I like to take pictures...Maybe it's because I can be a bitch sometimes, but they don't know me enough! I like pretty things too, okay? My major in college will have to be photography because I want to be a photographer-_ ugh...duh?_ This may seem disgusting but I thought of requesting to take pictures of crime scene that involve someone's death...though that's icky! I plan on taking pictures of weddings, skies, cakes (oh yum), and pretty things! I can take a picture of a parking lot and call it art but that would be so boring. You know one time I did saw a picture of a parking lot back at the Seattle Art Museum, which spelled out 'omg...Even though you are so boring, I want to marry you'.

"Do you need help?" My meaningless thoughts were interrupted, and I saw this guy in front of me. He's a pretty guy but not pretty enough where I could tease him and call him a faggot. Main point: he's manly enough for me to refer him as a man/dude.

"No, I'm good!" I nervously added a chuckle when I realized the dude had blue hair. This is the first time I had ever seen blue hair in real life. I mean I know there's a pink hair, teal hair, red hair, even orange hair, but blue hair?

"Are you sure? You're standing in the doorway to the supply closet..." The guy told me, trying hard not to laugh his ass off. Should I be offended...? Yes, yes I should.

"Never mind about that...I am Miku and you are?" I'm trying to change the topic if you did not see that. Yeah, that's how I roll~! First I embarrass myself and then blame it on the person near me!

"I see what you are trying to do, but I'm Kaito," he introduced himself with a smile that was almost as cute as Len's. What the hell am I saying? Have I gone psycho?, hang on let me check... Oh wait, I already am.

"Can you please take me to the photography class?" I asked, already preparing myself to cling onto his leg if he dares say, 'no', in front of Risasaurus. And if he still says no...he's asking for it.

"I told you that you needed help," Kaito teased softly as we both walked down the hallway.

_Squeak, Squeak, Squeak_

Some sneakers, man...They make really weird noises, and it sounds like nail against a chalkboard to my ears!

_Moo...MOO! _Haha, I was just being stupid at that time! Whose shoes are able to make that noise? I know who, and it's the farmer! Do you get it?...kinda?

"This is your destination. I'll see you later!"

The feeling is back. I don't know why but watching people leave makes me all sad...Anyway, I entered the classroom and felt every pair of eyes on me. Did I mention already how everyone intimidates me when they stare at me with those sharp knife-like eyes? Well, moving that aside, I barely made it two feet in the classroom and girls started to swarm around me, bombarding me with questions.

"YOU GIRLS NEED TO FREAKIN CALM YOUR HAIRS DOWN! I'M NOT LEN'S GIRLFRIEND! I'M NOT A HOOKER, AND WHAT KIND OF QUESTION WAS THAT? I'M HIS WORK MONKEY! CAN YOU NOT SEE THE DAMN STICKER ON MY FACE? I NEVER KNEW JAPANESE GIRLS CAN BE SO BLIND! *#]*%$))(!-$*##*!" Thank god the teacher came in after I cussed the girls out in English, my home language! And I guess Len was right about me having such a dirty mouth...Oh well, I don't care! For those who don't know what I was saying in English, I said: "YOU DAMN BITCHES NEED TO GET OFF OF MY MOTHERFUCKIN ASS, YOU GOT IT? PLUS CHECK YOUR VISIONS AND HEAD, THEY GOT MAJOR ISSUES!" Yeah, I know...I killed those flies with a hammer due to my cussing power! I guess this is my first victory since I arrived in Japan!

Photography class equals the best class EVER. The teacher is hella awesome! He reminds me of someone that is exactly like me because he doesn't know how to bake a pie! (Well, I never said I was perfect, did I?) I know it doesn't make sense but it will if you read this part: "Your assignments is very simple since we do have a new student. So you should be all thanking her for coming here and giving me the best delicious cookies in my life. Anyway, every Monday I'll give you a subject or genre to take a picture of. Then, every Friday, I want you to turn it into me as a collage. You'll also present it to the class, explaining each meanings of the picture."

First of all, I didn't bake the cookie. I stole it from Len's pantry, and it seems like he can bake cookies really good. It didn't made sense because he did say he couldn't cook. Second of all, the teacher only allowed the class to have simple assignments because I got into an argument with him. He lost, of course, but he still loves me after all of that situation. Mr. Hiyama, please keep rocking on. You are my favorite teacher because you end up loving me unlike my kindergartener teacher, who sent me to the back corner of the classroom. Look, it's not my fault! I thought the guy's (who sat next to me) ear would work as a pencil sharpener...Did it? I dunno, go ask someone who does.

* * *

Here I am, in front of the school gate, waiting for my boss to pick me up. School ended like an hour ago, and I'm waiting for the koala bear...Ugh, it's so boring just standing here, and it looks like it's going to rain later on. That man better pick me up before it rains or else I will be his worst nightmare.

"Should I leave, or should I stay? What the hell do I do?" I mumbled to myself as I walked in circles.

_Another hour passes_

_Two more hours passes_

_One more hour passes_

Four hours had passed, and I'm freezing right now. Why didn't I bring a jacket with me? I feel so stupid because I left my hoodie, which I usually bring to school even if it was in summer.

_Lalala I'm a unicorn gee! I can turn into a pony after I dip myself in chocolate! So pick up your phone, Michael Jackson. You can beat it, beat it, beat the unicorn with your magical moonwalk. Don't kill me because I'm a purple unicorn._

My phone is ringing and singing...It's a sign from God that someone's calling me! Thank you, God! Finally someone calls me! Maybe it's Mikuo, who wants to apologize for throwing me on the plane...To get my phone out, I literally dumped my bag out on the sidewalk and grabbed it in one swipe.

"Hello?"

"_What took you so long? Where are you? I'm really bored_," Len's voice nagged through the line.

"I'm at school. Where are YOU?" I screamed into the phone.

"I'm at home. Why didn't you just take the bus or taxi? I already told you that I might not be able to pick you up," Len reminded me. In the background noises, I could hear some rustling noises and onomnomnom, well eating sounds actually.

"What are you doing? Eating ramen noodles? Aren't you going to come and pick me up?" I was already heated up to smash my phone against the wall. That's how mad he made me with his stupidity.

_"You want me to pick you up? Fine, just give me half an hour_," he said before hanging up.

_One second._

_Two seconds._

_Three seconds._

"I MIGHT DIE OF HYPHOTHERMIA BECAUSE OF YOU, KAGAMINE LEN, WHO SMELLS LIKE A FATHEAD!"

"You're still here?" I heard someone called out to me. Slowly, I turned around to find Kaito about three meters away from me.

"Kaito, what are you doing here?" I asked, feeling embarrassed because he heard my 'random' outburst.

"Don't get mad at me, but my friends and I made a bet whether you would stay for a long time after school or not." He confessed while holding both of his hands for defense. "If you are mad, you can have the money that I won."

"You are so weird," I said with a few giggles. "I'm not going to explode on you!"

"Do you want me to take you home?" Kaito offered kindly.

Should I wait for Len? Wait, why should I wait for him? That grandpa said he was going to pick me up after 30 minutes! Forget him; I'm taking a ride with this dude...What? It not like he's a total stranger, right?

"Sure," I told him. Then, I handed him a note that I quickly scribbled on with Len's address. "Do you know where it is?"

"Wow, you'll live in an area filled with idols. All of the girls in the school would kill to live where you live," Kaito commented with his contagious chuckles.

"Thank you so much!" I smiled at him when he flashed a smile back. (I'm not thanking him because of that comment. Geez, imagine crazy fan-girls chasing after you with knifes! OMG, what's up with girls these days?)

We walked to the bus stop and then got on the bus _in silence_. After that, Kaito walked me into the building_ in silence. _When we reached the building, we got in the elevator _in silence_, but we did had some noisy strangers in there too. The doors opened with a ding, and I was surprised to Len standing there in _silence_. I can't believe I just took in all that _silence_ without throwing a fit.

"Bye Miku! I'll see you tomorrow!" Kaito broke the fifteen minutes of _our silence_ when he leaves AND when Len's standing there like a brick wall.

We know what's in store for me, right? Of course not; things are different when I'm involve with it. Why? It's because I'm Hatsune Miku, and I'm unpredictable...Something that I'm not proud of 20% of the time. Never mind, that doesn't help at all...Oh well, I hope I'll survive since Len does look a little mad. His eyebrows are twitching in a funny way.

"What's up, boss?" I tried saying, getting out of the elevator just in time.

Len just stared at me before turning around to head back to the room. Oh my double hockey-sticks-! What is wrong with him? I'm just striking a conversation with him, but he dumps it all in a toilet.

"Boss, wait for me!" I shouted when I realized he was already halfway down the hallway.

Len turned around to look at me again before running down the hallway. I saw him stopped in front of one door and then kicked it open with his leg. Before he went inside, he looked at my direction and gave me a peace sign with his tongue sticking out. One more time, WHAT IS WRONG WITH HIM? THAT GRANDPA DOESN'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO ACT LIKE THAT TO ME BECAUSE I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!

"Why couldn't I just stayed in Seattle to work in Dairy Queen, or McDonalds or whatever other job I could get!" I whimpered silently as I dragged myself down the hallway. It's so obvious, isn't it? I'm going to die while working for this koala bear. "I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME GOD!" I shouted in the hallway, knowing I look like a lunatic. "Len, you better prepare yourself for some nail filings in your food." Yeah, I'm going to get my revenge right now, you bastard.

* * *

**A/N: **We got new characters~! Well, actually only one...OTL But hey, it's Kaito we are talking about (: Anyway, I was suppose to update for Bride of the Water God instead but I hadn't really started on the 15th chapter since I'm writer-blocks so hopefully I'll update by next week then! Hope you can be patient those who are fans of BotWG! Before anyone ask me a question I have on my mind: Yes, Miku did a had sticker on her face that says she was a work monkey for somebody...[coughs...Len] I love the part when she called Kaito 'pretty' and almost...'faggot' though it's mean ^^; Orginally, Gakupo was suppose to be the love rival, but nobody likes GakupoxMiku xD I have a new fanfiction coming up in May that is called "You are my shooting star~!" Which is based on Skip Beat and is MikuxLen! Had anyone noticed the initials for the fanfic is "YAMSS" ? Anyway, thxs for checking this story out/favorite/reviewing this story ^_^ I'll try to PM all reviews to show how appreciate I am for you guys to read a story like mine I really want to be an author so if you would like, can you please critique me on what I should approve on as an author? o: Btw...If there are any error mistakes/misspells/grammar mistakes can you please inform me? TYSM AND SEE YOU LATER ON THE NEXT CHAPTERS~ GB ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

******A/N:** Sorry this took a while! ^^ My editor finally finish editing it, which turned out really great~! I know the story is very random ^^; But there is a plot to it o: Chapter 4 is where the story _actually _starts; Chapter 1-3 are just introductions to our casts and personality of characters fyi. Hope you guys like the new chapter! (:

**Big Credits to: **

Everyone who has either Fav/Sub/Review this story! Because of you guys, I really want to write this fanfiction even more! xD and **cheekycheetah **for editing this chapter and also improving it too ^_^v Tysm~!

**Warnings: **

As usual, cuss words

References to actual live events like...pregnancy

Monkey comments

Lamingtons

"Never gonna give you up" [Oh the horror]

References to words that are "inappropriate for little kids" that starts with a v

I think I'm done with this section o_o oh wait, this chapter is longer than usual

* * *

**Chapter 3: Encounter with the 6 monkeys**

"I know what you're thinking. Don't get pissed because you left me at school for four hours. If it wasn't for Kaito, I would have been freezing to death and be stuck at school the whole night," I stated coolly when I walked into the room. It took a while for me to calm down since I was already ready to unleash Risasaurus. And as unexpected, Len didn't say anything. Even though I'm a little crazy, I'm not stupid. I can read people like an open book. He's expecting me to apologize and go: '_I'm so sorry, Len!_ _I'm just a stupid girl._' Yeah, like I'll ever apologize to him with puppy eyes. This is my life and that means:

1. Weak girls aren't tolerated _at all._

2. If a guy hits a girl, he'll get hit back. _HARD._

3. Girls don't sit down and cry while they get picked on.

4. The 'bitch' in the story doesn't have a reason why she's mean. Dude, it's the bitch character, and

5. Moments, such as cliche moments, will be pointed out...sometimes.

Since I share a room, I can't lock myself up in the bedroom and yell until I'm throwing up my lungs. And hell no, I'm not going to cry in the bathroom! In modern-time Asian dramas, you see girls crying in bizarre places. I've seen a girl freakin cry on the TOILET.

So I'm not going to hide from Len like most girls do when they are in a fight. In fact, I had the nerve to sit next to him and act like nothing had happened! See how I play it cool? I don't hide because I'm upset. In fact, you should crown me as Super Woman for being so badass!

"I realized something today..." Len said, breaking the silence.

"What?" I asked, curious now.

"Getting mad at you or having an argument with you isn't that bad. It isn't-"

"Dramatic. People always tend to make things a lot worse than they actual seem. At my old middle school, my acting teacher always said this quote: _Save the drama for your llama._ Well, llamas don't give a shit either, so it's best just to get rid of the drama and not save any..." Then, I got off the couch and marched towards the kitchen, shuffling through foods.

"What do you want to eat?" I poked my head inside the fridge, scrunching my noses when I saw the foods in the fridge.

"Make what you want. I'm not very picky," Len replied before scurrying off to his office.

"_Make what you want. I'm not very picky_," I imitated him with a low deep voice. "Geez, what do you want to eat? I'll make noodles..." Do I have to explain how to make noodles? All I did was cut veggies, soak noodles in water then like stir fry it...I was finally done with it, but I started to have a debate with myself. Should I tell Len it's time to eat, or do I eat by myself? Whatever, he has two legs for a reason...

_Onomnomnomnom, slurp-slurp, swiiisss_

"You're eating without me?" Len asked from some reason part of the living room.

"You know those cliche dramas! When the main girl is all bad ass as me, they have a big appetite!" I said with a mouth full of noodles. At least I tried to say that. It probably came out as: '_Ru Nno Toes Clichae dramas Ween tee mine gril is as BAD ASS as ME tey haz e pig alpelight_!'

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of having you around," Len chuckled as he scooped himself some noodles. "You keep me on my toes."

"If you like me, just say so," I teased with a small smile.

He didn't respond, just laughed his ass off. So if I say something embarrassing or awkward, he's just going to laugh even harder? I personally didn't find that funny at all. Hm...I thinking of word to describe Len, and it rhymes with 'wussy.' I'm so smart~! Isn't that funny? I have such a weird way of joking around. Woah...who said I was joking about that? I did! I'm the one who is being queer and talking to myself. Hm...I'm in the mood for some bell peppers and donuts...Should I just give Len my noodles?

"What did you do in school today?" He asked. OMG, I didn't even noticed he sat down! This is why you- I mean I need to realize that I talk to myself too much! I don't know why I talk to myself a lot...It's so weird.

"I have to take some pictures of friends and turn into a collage. Then, I have to present it to the class and explain meaningless shit..." I summarized for him while stabbing a mushroom. I continued eating when I realized Len was staring at me with his face. Ugh,_ what else would he be staring me with? His eyebrows? _

"I'm sexy, yeah?" I asked with an attempt wink...It made me looked like I had a seizure with my face all scrunched up in such an unattractive way.

"Kinda?" He asked, mirroring my _unattractive _face.

"Stop staring at me!" I yelled back, "_nah, you're too sexy_," in my head...All I could say was, WHAT?

Once again...silence, I hate silence it's soooo damn awkward.

"You don't have friends here!" Len suddenly yelled out. Wow, you just realized that right now? And wow, what a way to make me feel good... "It's alright! You can go meet my former band mates with me tomorrow! I'll excuse you from school!"

Woah...He was in a band? Wait, I forgot to Google him earlier... Man, I should had done that in History class. You know how boring it is when the teacher goes, _raw naw blah grrr_, and every now and then a, _shut up or you all have detention_, all day, everyday? It's kindergarten all over again, expect this time I feel really tall (even though I'm really short) to do anything that short people do...like midget gems. Yummy...

_I have no friends here..._

WHY DIDN'T I ASK KAITO FOR HIS PHONE NUMBER?

We could have been like:

Peanut butter and Jelly,

Shrek and Fiona,

Blankets and Pillows,

Onew and Chicken (don't ask how I know about him...I heard he's a Korean pop star),

Pooh and Piglet,

Rapunzel and her hair

Unicorns and rainbows

Paranormal activity and Toby

and last, but my favorite: Austrailia and Lamingtons! Yummy~

"Do you wanna meet them or not?" Len is practically yelling inside my ear.

"About that..." I mumbled while leaning back in my seat. "What if the teacher doesn't believe me? What if he thinks that I just took the picture off of the internet? If I took a picture with them, wouldn't he think that I photoshop it?"

What if he thinks that I had to sleep with them to get a pictures with a group I had never even heard of before?

What if the guys thinks I'm ugly?

What if fans see me?

Worse of all...

What if Len was gay with one of the former members? … What kind of crazy imagination do I HAVE?

* * *

We were both laying down on our bed, staring up at the ceiling the whole time until Len suggested that we both played the 20 question games. I decided it wouldn't be that bad, but he better not ask me retarded questions since I already had enough of his stupidity.

"Are you a virgin?" He asked while propping himself up with on one elbow.

"What-? No shit! I've never had a boyfriend!" I yelled in one breath.

"No need to get all loud. What about your first kiss?"

"Yeah, but it was an accident though..." I murmured under my breath. "I screamed when I saw a pig outside our playground and started to run. However, I ended up not looking where I was I was supposed to go and ran right smack into Alan." For some reason I've always liked weird names like Alan, Bob, Patrick, Fred, Toby...Lancelot...O.K. not that one; it's too creepy.

"Of course your first kiss would happened like that. Have you been rejected by someone you liked?"

"No...I never asked someone out," I told him.

"Wow...Your love life really sucks. I'm sorry, but do you care at all?" He stared at me with those sapphire eyes, and it seemed like he was trying to look for the answer coming out of my heart... You know how corny it sounded? I can't believe _I_ said that!

"No... You asked me four questions, so now it's my turn. Would you ever get tired of me?"

"Nah, there's so much I don't know about you..." He then let out a soft smile across his face.

"Do you think you look good in pink?"

He raised an eyebrow at my question, obviously not expecting it. "Yes? No? Er, why?"

"When we first met, you were wearing pink. I thought it was-ugh-cute...Are we friends?"

"What kind of question is that? It has an easy answer! _I like you; you like me._ Now, if we ever get stuck on an island, what would happen?" Another strange question from the Fathead...

"I would try to make you my slave, but you wouldn't listen to me..."

"True...True. Now, be honest on this one. Do you like spooning?"

"Well...I'm not use to it yet. I mean, it feels weird because of the awkward arm..."

"How would you feel if I asked you to travel with me?"

"That sounds really fun! Don't get me all excited for nothing!"

"What's your favorite food?"

"Cake... Hey, what did you think of me when we first met?"

"It's not different from how I think of you now. You're pretty, but you're also crazy..."

I should had saw that coming, not that I'm offended. Before I knew it, I snuggled closer to Len before falling asleep. Why did I snuggle closer to him? Oh wait, I didn't have a choice.

* * *

_I'm back at the ice-cream shop! It's hallelujah! The only thing I hate about the ice-cream shop are the chairs since they look like ducks. Um...Do I seriously want to put my ass on top of a duck's face? I might as well run out onto the street and yelled how I secretly steal cake from the bakery shop, then do the jerk dance while yelling: I'm Superman, can't you see all the muscles- dog? Obviously I would be the stupidest person, but I would seriously do that. Give me a million dollars, and I'll do that one awkward pose that spells out: Yo, Yo, YO! I'm an ape, and I love bananas so give me all your money because I'll turn into a unicorn- fo'shizzle. That's ghetto talk right there, and I never talk ghetto!_

"_Raccoon, aren't you so adorable?" I frowned, wondering who the heck is calling me that. When I turned to face the counter, I think my jaw made a popping sound before falling to the ground. Was that Len in a koala bear suit?_

"_Len?" I blinked several times to make sure I was seeing things clearly._

"_No, it's Mr. Super Sexy Koala Bear Fairy," he corrected for me. The dude even tapped me on the nose like I did something wrong._

"_Why are you in my dream again? You are trespassing on my land!" And being the stupid 'child' I was, I even jumped up and down to make my stomps really powerful. Yes, I have power :D_

"_Silly girl, did you ever think you were going to keep this sexy beast from intruding in your dreams?" He giggled like a high school girl- again. What the hell, dude? How old are you- like 6?_

"_Actually, I believed you would stayed at least five hundred miles away from my dream!" I exclaimed angrily, looking around to throw something at the idiot...the duck chair!_

"_Aw, seriously? Don't tell me you don't love this?" Why would I love-? … He just ripped off his koala bear suit and was now in his boxers only. OMG, WHAT THE FUCCKK? I saw him in his boxers yesterday too, but I didn't look at him clearly enough to realize the man has freakin 8 packs. PLUS his arms are freakin muscular too! This man clearly works out, and I have to say that is sexy... (and this is Len we are talking about!)_

"_I don't like it!" I spoke through my teeth, hoping he wouldn't see through the lie...and the fact that it was so hard not to drool. _

"_Really? You don't like my 'chocolates?'" He then patted his abs, making me want to squeal a little bit._

"_Your chocolates? You refer your abs as chocolates? What the hell dude? I think you are even more creepier when you are inside my dreamland!" I admitted, slapping my palm against my forehead._

"_I know girls can't resist these chocolates. To girls, it's yummy and delicious. Do you want to taste them?" He asked with in seductive voice and look._

"_HEY! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK!" I cried, feeling my face getting warmer. And before I knew it, I was already smashing through the ice-cream door again. My legs kept moving faster and faster so I can get away from Len. He seriously scares me! Why can't Mommy be here to stab the man with a toothpick? Behind me, I could hear Len running after me with his creepy laugh. It sounded something like, TEHEHEHE!_

"_NOOO, GET AWAY FROM ME!" I cried again, tears ready to make a river. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"_

"_I know you want me, you know I want cha~!" He sang loudly._

"_STOP IT!" Tears were already making a river, and I kept running as fast as I could. However, I noticed that I was getting slower and slower."NOOOOOO!" I yelled when suddenly the scenery changed into the ocean. This my worst dream EVER! I'm literally drowning in the ocean, and Len is coming after me with a motorboat. How the hell did he get one!_

"_Never gonna give you up! Never gonna let you down! Never gonna run around and desert you!" Out of all the songs, he chose this one to sing as he's driving a motorboat? HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY 'WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH HIS SANITY'? Okay...That was the first time I did but still!_

_The closer Len was coming towards me, the more I was paddling away like a turtle. Here's the thing...I can't swim, nor will I ever learn to how to swim! But...when I think about it, I should probably change my mind...yeah I should. _

"_I got you, Raccoon!" He said as he just pulled me out of the ocean like a fish. "Now that I got you where I want, give me your-"_

* * *

I opened my eyes immediately, now fearing for my life. That was the second time that the idiot had intruded into my dream and made it 100 times weirder than it usually is! It's the most random shit I had ever experience. Did I seriously heard Len singing "Never gonna give you up" by Rick Astley?

"_OMG! YOU WEAR THONGS? WHO KNEW?_" Now I understand why I skip morning events and talk to myself...This happens. I can't believe he was looking through my clothes...or something like that.

"Who told you to look at my stuff?" I asked angrily while stepping out of the bathroom. Yes, I was in the bathroom. Basically this is how it happened: I accidentally slapped Len in the face in my sleep and so he threw me into the bath-tub. Then, he locked the door so I wouldn't get out, but I guess he was generous enough to unlock the door for me in the morning...So basically he threw me in the bathroom for giving him an 'attitude' last night.

"You said you needed someone to take care of your bags! And I'm doing that by putting your stuff into the drawers!" Len retorted. Damn it, guys aren't suppose to be right. "Now hurry up! We have to go soon!"

"_Go get dress! We're going somewhere!_" I seriously have no life if I'm imitating my mom that is like 6,734 miles away. But...I miss her all because of Len telling me to hurry up...I'm getting dressed, and I'm matching shoes this time. You should be proud of me, Len!

"Girls take so long!" Len whined while we walked out of the building.

"Meh! Says the person who spooned me, made me into a burrito, and then threw me in the bathroom in my sleep!" I pouted as I opened the door and stepped aside.

"Don't pretend you didn't like it," Len teased as he got inside the car.

_Why on earth would I like it when you throw me around?_

_One minute passes..._

"Are we there yet? You guys are idols; you shouldn't leave so far away from each other!" I moaned while kicking the dashboard. Ha, look at me practicing my kicks. I practice like every time I get frustrated, and I get frustrated a lot...So I'm amazing at kicking!

"Are you retarded? I didn't even start the car yet!" Len said in annoyed voice. Then, I peeked out the window and realized we were still in the parking lot.

"Then why are we just sitting here?" I yelled. "I could be doing other things!"

"You act like you have things to do and people to see," Len retorted before jamming the key in the ignition.

"Really? That's what you have to say?" I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "_You _have things to do. _You_ have people to see. Why aren't_ you_ taking care of those things?"

MWAHAHAHAAA! Miku has claimed victory! Even though it was a victory over a stupid argument, it was still a victory! I'm so childish sometimes... You never know when I'm going to decide to be whatever I want to be. Sometimes I dress up as a mushroom, or I pretend to be toddler with a foul-mouth. Like I said before, I bring excitement to life~! My second victory ever since I arrived in Japan! That's how epic I am, don't believe me? Then look at my serious face.

Len gave me one weird look before starting to drive. As he was driving, I stuffed some ear-buds into my ear and scrolled through my iPhone for some music. We stopped in front of red light, and I saw the most amazing thing ever! It was a bakery shop! Quickly, I went to find my camera app and started taking pictures of the store. I took several pictures, though they all look the same expect for the people who were in it and what they were doing.

"You're special," Len mumbled when the light turned green.

"Special-ed or special like no other?" I asked, placing the iPhone on my lap.

"Both," he answered simply. "You're so crazy that you don't have a word to describe you."

Wow, a compliment and an insult completely wrapped in one! Well played, Len. I'll clap just for you...in my head...because I can't be bothered to move my hands...

* * *

Well, it turns out that our destination wasn't even that far. I could have walked there if I knew it was this close. But then again, they might had thought I was a fan if I didn't come with Len...

Quick question to all of you guys: '_Whenever you're waiting for someone to open the door, do you get scared?_' I DO! I DO! I'll be standing at someone's doorstep, scratching my watermelons (I think you are smart enough to know what I'm talking about). Then the person opens the door while my hand is in my shirt. It's like...really? You couldn't have waited a little longer before opening the door? I could have been a freakin gorilla!

Since I mentioned how awkward things are when someone opens the door, it's obvious that Len and I are waiting for his (playmate) former group members to open the door for us. Let me tell you that it's not comfortable waiting to meet these people that Len has been with. For all I know, they could be clones of Len!

"You smell like bell peppers," I randomly said out of the blue.

"I smell like bell peppers?" Len asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I wasn't talking to you..." I frowned at him.

"What the hell? Who else would you be talking to?"

"I could have been talking to the door!" I shouted at him, feeling my veins about to explode.

"You are really crazy. It's not even funny..."

"Fine! I'm sorrry; I wuvvv yoou!" I tried my best to make my tone the most annoying thing in the world.

This is when things got weird... Right after I said that to Len, the door opens.

"Hey, bro! We hadn't see each other since-...Who's the chick?" OMG! He has the cutest chubbiest cheeks ever! I bet I could fill his cheeks with poison and then- What was I doing again?

"Hey, Piko. It's good to see you. This is...my Miku?" Len said in awkward tone.

Piko opened the door at a wrong time. Now things are more awkward than it's suppose to be. _See?_ He should had waited a little bit longer...

"Oh! Where are my manners? Please come in...Now!" Piko said as he opened the door a little bit wider so we could all enter. When we got inside, I think my eyes fell from their sockets. The living room was like a mini-camp out, and it looked fun too...

"Hey, who's the chick?" Some guy asked in English.

"My Miku!" Len exclaimed, wrapping an arm around my neck.

The person that had asked the question was really...tall... It made me feel a lot shorter than I'm already am.

"_Your Miku?_ Did you buy her off of eBay?" The tall guy chuckled in response. "I'm Akaito!" He turned to me with a grin that would surely bright up the whole world. Helplessly, I stuck my tongue out playfully before taking a hold of Len's arm. Take that Mr. Tall!

"Where is everyone else?" Len asked, ignoring me.

"Gakupo is in the shower, Ryuto is on the computer, Taito is taking a nap, and Ted is looking for some food in the kitchen," Piko answered. I didn't even listen to them as they started to talk. Although, I did hear my name a couple of time. While they were talking, I was just trying to poke holes in Len's sleeve. When I realized I failed, I looked up to see more guys in the room.

"Miku!" Oh, looks like Len finally acknowledges my presence after this whole entire time. "Meet ElectroStars!" He cheered and then pulled his arm away from my hold. I kicked him, but he managed to avoid my attack. Instead, he pushed me towards the group.

"Hi," I waved slowly.

"Who goes first?" One of them whispered.

"She knows Akaito and me, so...Gakupo can greet her last!" Piko said in response.

"What? Why?" This dude with extremely long purple hair whined.

"She might faint or something!" Then there was this dude who is now 'Mr. Tall #2' but...he looks more exotic.

"What are you talking about? She doesn't even know us! Len said she doesn't give a crap!" Mr. Tall #1 (the original Mr. Tall is Akaito) told them.

"She doesn't give a crap about us? WHAT?"

"Well that's because you look like monkey!" One teased very child-like.

"You're the one who looks like a monkey, monkey!" He countered back.

"Hey, Akaito looks more monkey than I'll ever be! He's a gorilla!"

"I'm a gorilla? What about Ted? He looks like a chimpanzee! And to think you guys had the nerves to call me a gorilla!" Mr. Tall #1 looked like he was ready to go throw some bananas at them.

"Woah! If there's any worse than looking like a monkey, it will have to be shortness and looking like a koala bear!"

"Hey, that's offensive!" Len butted in angrily.

"Oh what are you going to do about it, Mr. Shorty?"

Sighs...This is going to take a while. I'm getting kinda scared now. I think I had enough of seeing people argue at the moment, especially seeing 4 monkeys, a gorilla, a chimpanzee, and one koala bear fight so I quietly sneak out of the house to look for that bakery shop. As I was walking down the street and looking at the pictures I had just taken, I heard someone yelling: '_Mommy, I miss you!_' I miss my mom too, and to prove it, I'm going to use her credit card like I'm gonna die. Hmm...something's not right. The bakery shop is near by the park, and I'm at the park. Sighing even more, I kept walking around. The more I walk past store, the more I felt like throwing chairs at the window.

That's a coffee shop!

_Skip, skip, skip._

No, that's a day-care!

_Stomp, stomp, STOMP! STOP!_

There it is! I quickly rushed up to the door and at the right moment, my phone just had to ring. GRRRRRR! I'M GOING TO KILL THAT PERSON!

"HELLO?" I grumbled on the phone, not even bothering to calm myself down.

"_Where did you go?_" Len basically screamed into the phone.

"I'm at a bakery shop," I said while pushing the door open and sitting at a random table.

"_Why did she leave?_" I heard someone said in the background.

"_Did we scared her?_" Piko's voice could be made out. He's cute.

"_What can we do for her? I want to make it up to her!_" Someone cried.

"_How can you make it up to her? You obviously scared her with your monkey face!_"

"_Monkey face? Will you ever stop calling me that? Your face looks more like dog's shit than my face will ever be!_"

"_HEY! Quit calling each other monkeys!_"

"_Shut up, Piko! Nobody wants to hear from the little monkey!_"

"_Why are we calling each other monkeys?_" One asked.

"_Because you look like one_!"

"_Well...at least I'm a very beautiful monkey!_"

"_Gross! I'm the sexiest person in the room!_" Oh Len...

"_You're short, though..._"

"_And you're tall, Gorilla. Nobody wants to marry you! Only your mother would want to marry you!_"

"_LEN! I'M FREAKIN GOING TO CHOP OFF YOUR HEAD!_"

"_You are an idiot..._"

"_You the one whose an idiot!_"

Then, there's was more talking from the seven guys. I hung up before they started to argue even more vigorously and looked carefully at the menu. What kind of cake does Miku want? I think I'm in mood for some mocha cakes with pecans in it on the side. Also, I want a rose on my cake too!

"So what do you want to order?" I heard a voice asked. Slowly, I looked up and saw- "OMG! It's you! Aren't you...Len's girlfriend?"

"Did I not go over this? I'm not his girlfriend; I'm his work monkey! I do stupid things and get paid!" I huffed out. "On to the reason I came here for. Do you serve lamingtons?"

_Ten minutes passes_

"I never got your name?" I asked, waving the fork in front of the girl.

"My name? It's Aoki!" She answered cheerfully.

"Did we have class today?" I asked out of curiosity.

"We just have to take care of our assignments," Aoki told me.

"Since it's that way, why don't we take a picture together to establish our new friendship?" I suggested, shoving the last piece of cake into my mouth.

"Sure!" She exclaimed excitedly, clapping her hands together. Aww...she reminded me of a seal! They are so adorable!

"You know..." I turned to look at her. "It didn't seem like you liked anyone at our school." She then chuckled softly as she looked at the mirror in the claw machine.

I sighed before replying, "I didn't. My first impression of you was really bad." I stated while pointing the camera lens to the mirror. Then, I snapped our picture and took a look at it. It wasn't half-bad, but I looked kind of weird. "Hey, lets take more pictures!" I offered as I brought camera lens back to the mirror.

* * *

Such a tiring day! Although it was fun, and it seems like the sun is about to set. Since when I did I ever start caring about the sun? I care about my ice pop more than something that burns intensely. And to be honest, I don't know how I managed to get back home. Oh well, at least I wasn't kidnapped by somebody and then was murdered.

This is how my day went: First I woke up from the most horrible dream in my entire life, I heard that Len found my pink underwear, we got inside the car, we argue over something stupid, I met the six monkeys, then ran away to get cake, and made a new friend.

My life really sucks, and I guess it's time to make a collage with the pictures I had taken. Who said making a collage was easy? I dunno, ask someone who does because It's not! With all the pictures I had taken and one paper, how am I going to make it look neat and pretty? You know what? I'm going to forget about the collage for now...Instead I'm going to go in the kitchen to make some fried rice and lamingtons! Oh, I also forgot Len wasn't here yet.

I know what you are thinking right now...well there are somethings that a person could have thought of when I had my 'realization moment.'

1. How could you put Len last?

2. Why are you talking about lamingtons again?

3. You can't cook for shit, I bet!

4. How could you call ElectroStars monkeys?

5. Quote taken from Len: 'Are you freakin retarded?'

The thoughts of some people...Number three and five really made think a lot...and bothered me a lot too...

"Miku? Are you home, yet?" I heard Len's voice.

Ugh! It was so tempting to put a mask on and say: '_No, I ate Miku and put her in fried rice! I'm just a lunatic who wants to use your kitchen to bake me some pie!_'

"I'm making food!" I replied loudly.

Oh, what now? He's running into the kitchen. I knew it; he's a fatty for foods. Guess what I do? I _turned around_ at the _wrong_ time because _when I turned around_, he hugged me and lifted me off of my feet. Yup, I purposely wanted to point out _turned around _because I _did turned around. _

"I thought something bad might had happened..." He mumbled into my...should it be hair, ear, shoulder, or neck? Which sounds more romantic? Ugh, screw this! He doesn't need to have his face anywhere near those areas.

"Put me down!" I demanded. "Hugging leads to kissing, kissing leads to sex, sex leads to pregnancy, and pregnancy will probably end up with a baby and a really huge scandal because you are an idol!"

"What are you talking about? We're not in that kind of relationship yet!"

Hold up! Did this motherfucker said, '_yet_'? Is he implying something? UGH WHY MUST HE BE SO DAMN CONFUSING? Because of him, my mouth is so dirty. I never cussed this much in my whole entire life! Mommy was there to shove soap in my mouth if I dared say any words like those.

"Come on, let's go spooning!" Len said as he dragged me by the wrist.

"What do you mean by, '_yet_'?" I glared at him when he pretended not to hear me. Reaching for the nearest object, I threw a spoon at his head. However, he got it in a flash with a devilishly grin.

"You aren't ready yet to understand anything..." He simply said as he walked into the bathroom to change.

"I'm seventeen, so I probably know what you mean!" I can't believe this guy! He's underestimating me, which calls for war! RISASAURUS IS READY TO TAKE ON THE KOALA BEAR!

"Just go to bed now!" Len ordered, making me want to rip his head off his neck. I guess I'll have to wait till tomorrow, and if you excuse me, I have to...spoon...with my boss later on.

* * *

**A.N: **I hope you enjoyed the chapter a lot ^.^ What did you guys think about Len's former band mates? They are...very...interesting, aren't they? Plus...what a strange dream ._. I would hate to have that kind of dream, but it's really funny xD Anyway, please review or favorite! And thank you so much for the reviews from last time! (: Also, for those of BotWG fans, I hadn't got started on the 15th chapter but it's expected to be update around the end of May! Another thing, a new MikuxLen fanfiction will come out around the end of May as well so keep watch ;) Have a great day~!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:Hello~! Chapter 4 is here and yeah, the story finally begins :D This is where things get interesting~! Plus I decided not to use any emoticons on the fanfiction because one review made me realized that the fanfiction indeed looked like a cell-phone and unprofessional. Thank you ShadowDragon0064 Eternal for pointing that out! ^^ I don't want my fanfiction looking like that at all.  
**

**Big Credits to: **

Everyone who has either Fav/Sub/Review this story! Because of you guys, I really want to write this fanfiction even more! xD and **cheekycheetah **for editing this chapter and also improving it too ^_^v Tysm~!

**Warnings: **

Cuss Words...[For the little kids]

No Spoons

A bitchy character appears

Lots of Cake

Mention of Twincest

Stalkers...

* * *

**Chapter 4: Can things get any weirder? **

As we all know, I sleep in the same bed as Len. It is so hard to sleep with him just up all against me! Plus his arm is wrapped around me tightly. Ugh, hasn't he ever heard of personal space? No, no I don't think he has. Some people say any girl would skin me alive to be in my position. Are they sure they would go that far for this guy? All he does is kick me and farts on me in his sleep! the filthy bastard. I mean, all idols have their weird/disgusting/crazy/ugly side, right? With those sides, I'm starting to wonder if idols are shaped like a pillow sized hexagon or something...WTF?

It's 4 in the morning right now, and I can't go to sleep. Maybe I should use this time to Google Len. Slowly and carefully, I pulled myself away from him (somehow) and stalked towards the office room. When I stepped inside the room, I immediately hopped onto the spinning chair, it's so comfy, and turned the computer on. The bad thing about waiting was that it was so freakin cold! Darn, I should have brought Len's bathrobe with me...OH LOOKIE, the log in screen appeared. There's 'LenTheMan' and then there's the 'Guest' Icon.

**Click 'LenTheMan' icon  
**

**Get asked for password  
**

**Enter 'Imsohellasexy'  
**

**Access DENIED  
**

**Enter 'toosexytohandle'  
**

**Access DENIED  
**

**Password hint: Who's attractive?  
**

**Enter 'Len'  
**

**DENIED  
**

**Enter 'Jay Park'  
**

**DENIED  
**

**Enter 'Miku'  
**

**DENIED  
**

**Enter 'Risa'  
**

**DENIED**

What the hell? Who does he find attractive?

**Password hint #2: Who do I like?**

What is he? In fourth grade? Man, I'm really desperate to find out though. Quickly, I pulled my phone out of pocket, hoping my hands weren't really sticky. For some reason, I hate touch-screen because my fingers get stuck on the screen. And then...I misspell things and get auto-correct, which turns into a whole new different word.

**Google Mobile: Who does Len like?**

**Link- Lenku is L.O.V.E~! Len + Haku= hearts**

**Link- Lin/Ren beats the shit out of other twincests! Len + Rin = VICTORY!**

Len might be twincest...

**Link- All about Lenkupo~! Len + Gakupo= pawns Lenku's ass!**

What the hell is all of this? That last one is from one of his- HOLY FISH CAKE! I KNEW IT! THEY WERE GAY TOGETHER! Just kidding, but I noticed something: They were gay to get her. Get it? Together= to get her! Meh, you don't understand true humor...

**Enter 'Haku'  
**

**DENIED  
**

**Enter 'Rin' **

**DENIED**

**Enter 'Gakupo'  
**

**SUPER DENIED**

THE FUCCKKK! What the hell is wrong with this guy! I have only one solution left, and I hope it works!

**Enter 'LenTheMan'  
**

**Please reset password**

Oh, oh! What do I do now? The best plan comes last.

**Change password to: yourmumthinksimhot**

**Now signing in**

MWAAHAHAA! EPIC PASSWORD= SPARKLY RAINBOW BADGER DONUGHTS AND EVIL MAD SCIENTIST!

**Click on Google Chrome icon  
**

**Type in 'Len Kagamine'  
**

**Click Len Kagamine Official Website  
**

**Read Biography**

Lets review what I learned so far...

The dude was born on December 27th, 1989. His father is American so he can speak English fluently. He has a twin, but she's older than him. Well...I already know he was in a boy band. Such an unpleasant and awkward meeting with them for me...I hope I never meet the monkeys ever again. The most important fact I found was that Len left the band because of a MySpace post. What the hell man? I swear, people are fucking ape balls sometimes. The scandal is a perfect example why you should never use MySpace. It's just a website with teen drama, pedophiles, and stupid post. Wait until Facebook becomes that way too. Well, since I have no clue of what really goes on in the music industry, I couldn't protest or speak out on that scandal. Though, I'm not sure how they would change anything at all. Anyway, I did my deed, so it's time for me to go back to sleep. However, the question, 'who does Len like?', lingered in my mind. It was kind of the lingering you get when you take a cough medicine and then it tasted like grass...YUCK! Not that I know what grass tastes like...

* * *

"OMG, why the hell are you still sleeping? It's not too healthy to keep sleep because you eventually become a pig!"

"Aww...I finally Google you and this is how you treat me?" I mumbled into my pillow, wanting him to get away from me.

Len just sighed tiredly, probably irritated with grumpy attitude. "I said _if you had time!_ Get up before I kiss you...Or even worse, rape you."

HOLY MOTHERFUCKIN SH-

It was like magic-_ I swear on my life._ Immediately when he had said that, I got out of the bed with my amazing lightning skills. However, I made Len fell onto the floor, and I really wanted to help him...but you know...You don't want to stay close to someone who uses kisses and rape as a threat. Who would be that stupid? UGH, on to the point, I'm not going to describe the rest of the morning. The memories that I gained in the early morning is something I don't want to even think about it. Unfortunately, it's still fresh inside my mind...Curse you, Len.

* * *

My day is not getting any better. First of all, I accidentally hit my head under the table when I tried to get some napkins. Second of all, I tripped over a sock when I was looking for my backpack. Third of all, I had to walk to school because Len got a phone call from his manager. Apparently, Len is producing a new album. Do you hear that fans? Len is making a new album, and he ditched me for it... As you can tell, I'm not really happy about walking a mile to school. There's nothing I can do about it since he's an idol after all. Of course he's going to be busy and get stupid, random calls about fixing little problems that can wait the next day.

While I was at school, my day was going okay until two people had to just go say, _'Miku!'_ That's when the world stop for me because I had two different people calling for me. It's like _'oh shit! Who do I go to first?'_ I felt really stupid, to be honest because all I have to do is wait for the one that is closet to- _oh shit! They are both coming towards me at the same time!_

"Hey, Miku!" Aoki and Kaito greeted me with that 'adorable' smile.

"Hey..." I replied back coyly. Yeah, I have my moments...

"I never got your phone number," Aoki told me.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to ask you-"

"I was going to ask her first!" Kaito shot a glare, making my forehead sweat a little since I was between the two of them.

"Ugh, does it really matter?" Seriously, does it? What's the point in saying,_ 'I was going to ask her first'_, if I'm already going to give it to you? The world may never know... After I gave them my phone number, I saw Kaito staring at me with this intense look. Can I say that it's really creepy? Like...way?

"How come you were absent?" He finally asked.

"I was-"_ DO NOT SAY YOU WERE WITH IDOLS! DO NOT SAY YOU WERE IDOLS, MIKU! _"-Visting Len's former group-mates." SINCE WHEN IN THE WORLD WAS IT THAT HARD TO FOLLOW DIRECTIONS! GAAAAAAAAH!

"OMG! You are such a lucky girl!" Aoki cooed with longing expression in her eyes. "Do you know many girls would skin you alive if they knew that?" She added with admiration. Woah, admiration?

"What a way to make me feel-ugh-safe," I joked with a small smile across my face. Yes, I have to force myself to smile whenever I'm joking because if I don't, people take me seriously. People these days need to lighten up! It's not even funny!

Suddenly, Kaito started to cough loudly with his hand wrapped into a fist. "I'll-_coughs_-protect-_coughs_-you!"

"Hey, I heard that! What about me?" Aoki barked, her hands resting on her waist as the two argued back and forth like a merry-go-around. I'm sure that makes sense, right? Either way, I'm going to have a lots of fun with her being in my classes.

"This is your fault Kaito!" Aoki screamed.

"Don't blame me!" He shouted back

"I never said I was gunna blame you, I said it was your fault!"

"Why on Earth would I save your ass anyways? You're not the one living with a celebrity, let alone know one! IF ANYONE KNEW THAT SHE LIVED WITH THE POP SENSATION, KAGAMINE LEN, SHE WOULD BE DEAD BY NOW," He shouted loudly.

_THE FUCK! YOU SAID SO YOURSELF THAT I WOULD BE DEAD IF ANYONE KNEW! WHY MUST YOU BE SO STUPID KAITO? YOU ARE BASICALLY YELLING SO THE WHOLE WORLD CAN HEAR YOU!_

"Why in the world are you shouting that out?" Aoki sent a glare at him. "YOU ARE YELLING TO THE POINT WHERE EVERYBODY WILL KNOW SHE LIVES WITH LEN!"

_HOLY MOTHERFUCKIN GREASY MUSTARD! AOKI, WHY ARE YOU SHOUTING THAT PIECE OF INFORMATION OUT TO THE WORLD TOO? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO? DO YOU SERIOUSLY WANT ME TO DIE A PAINFUL DEATH THAT BADLY?_

"Hey, you guys! I think you need to-"

"Hold on, Miku!" Kaito said without even looking me. "The point is that you are old enough to save yourself!"

"And Miku? She's the same age as me, retard! She can also save herself too, so we don't need a prince in shining armor!"

"Who said I wanted to be a prince in shining armor?"

"You guys seriously need to clean your ears," I mumbled under my breath. Then, I checked the time and found out it was 3:50 P.M. Crap, I had to go... "Hey you guys, I have to go!" They finally looked over to my way as if they didn't even noticed I was there. Yeah, they know how to make a person feel really good.

"Miku, do you want me to walk you-" Kaito started but fell onto the ground when Aoki purposely bumped into him.

"Why don't we go home together? I want to use this opportunity to get know where my friend AND Len lives!" She declared with fire sparking in her eyes as she dragged me away.

"Bye Kaito! I'll text you later!" I yelled as I was being pulled farther away from him. He waved goodbye and probably said something else, though he was out of earshot so I couldn't hear anything. After a good walk of- _I don't know_-fifty seconds, Aoki stopped and let go of my arm. Her eyes were intense, trying to stare right through my soul. Can I say that's really creepy? You know...because it is? I mean I think it's totally creepy, but she has a good reason for it...or at least I hope she does.

"Do you like Kaito?" She gushed, her cheeks pouting just a little bit.

"Only as a friend. Why, do _you_ like him?" I countered back without even thinking. _Hold up_, was that a lie? I do like him as friend, but I'm not sure about the other kind of _like_.

"EW! Gross! I only asked because it seems like he has a big crush on you~!" She teased while poking me in the shoulder.

"I'm not sure about that," I muttered under my breath. Unable to retain myself, I rolled my eyes like an American high-school girl. You know, I bet eighty percent of the American girls would go like: _she's being so stereotypical! Not all American girls are blonde! _Well, no shit! I was born in America, and I'm considered American, despite my ethnicity. Want to add another point for Miku's victory?

Suddenly, Aoki's phone rings, and I just nodded when she looked at me with pleading eyes. Whoever she was talking with made me curious because Aoki was basically screaming like a chimpanzee and shouting: _"No way! Are you for real? They are together? OMG~!"_ After they were done talking, the girl immediately patted me on the shoulder before explaining why she had to ditch me. Did you hear me? She wanted to go fangirl over an idol that came from a girl group member and some other idol that are dating each other. Apparently, two idols equals you must scream for ten minutes and then go spy on them. What I found odd was that Aoki wouldn't tell me who the idols were...Isn't that very strange? Eh, I don't care anymore. It's not really my thing to know who's dating and what not. Why follow people's life when it's not even your life? That's what I'm saying! I don't give a shit because I need to give shit to my own self. Oh wow, I did not noticed how wrong that sounded after ten seconds...Anyone want to say: _EPIC FAIL!_

Anyway, I am up in the elevator. There's a person right next to me, and I think it's a girl. She's in this really baggy coat that you would see a spy wear in the movies. Her eyes were covered by this swirling glasses and most of her hair was covered by a hat. This chick kept giving me scary looks, and I'm just standing there going, _'What the fuck are you looking at?'_ Well, I just hope the elevator would finally reach my floor and-

_Ding!_

PERFECT TIMING FOR ME TO ESCAPE! I quickly got off the elevator, but guess what? She got off the elevator too. You know where this is going, right?

I HAVE A FUCKIN CREEPER FOLLOWING ME! HOLY FISH CAKE! WHY ON EARTH WOULD ANYONE WOULD WANT TO STALK ME? I DON'T KNOW WHY! OMG HELP ME!

I got my phone immediately and tried calling Len, but my phone liked...died.

WHAT THE HELL DID I DO? IS THIS GOD'S WAY OF PUNISHING ME FOR ALL THOSE BAD COMMENTS I MADE ABOUT LEN INSIDE MY HEAD!

I need to calm myself down. I _need_ to calm my watermelons- I CAN'T DO IT! THERE'S A FREAKIN CREEPER/STALKER. She's all standing next to me while I'm staring at my phone and just screaming to myself.

What the fuck is she doing? More importantly, what the fuck is she going to do to me? I'm gonna die!

"You!" The person yelled while sticking a finger in my face. Oh wow, after all the time I spent screaming to myself, she waits 'til I'm done! She could have interrupted me if she wanted; I don't really care because I talk to myself too much anyways.

"Who are you?" I asked, showing how annoyed I am with her for not stopping my mental convention.

"You don't really need to know!" She snapped. "What you need to know is this!" She just shoves this magazine in my face before running off to the elevator. Um...Was I suppose to stop her and ask her question? Not really...

When I was inside the room, I walked into the office room and locked it. Then, I hopped onto the chair, causing me to spin around just a little before facing in front of the laptop. However, I decided to take a look at the magazine before going on the internet.

Hmm...I really don't know how to describe the magazine. There's a bunch of useful recipes for baking cakes, but I'm not sure how it's relevant to the music industry since the magazine name is called, **JPOPSTARS**. It's so creative, huh? I could come up with better names, geez! Anyway, I kept flipping the pages out of boredom. More and more random crap that I didn't care about. I found one about ElectroStars doing a collaboration with CutiePop, some girl group that is really popular-_ I'm just assuming. _To be honest, what kind of group name is ElectroStars or CutiePop? It's so...weird...I'm sorry, but Japanese people need to think of some creative name. Ugh, why am I doing this again? Is there a point in looking at this magazine? I barely know half of these people, and they all look the same to me with those clothes that reminded me (strangely) of octopus.

Just about when I was going to throw the magazine across the room, I accidentally flipped to the next page. My mouth was like, O, when I saw the article title. WHAT IS THIS!

_**Kagamine Len found on a 'date' with CutiePop's Akita Neru.**_

I pulled the article close to my face as I scanned each and every word.

_Former Leader of ElectroStars, Kagamine Len, is seen with Akita Neru, one of the main vocalists of CutiePop, at the park. They were both spotted at the park where the two were eating ice-cream and laughing. The two even hold hands as they walked around the amusement park and also got on a roller-coaster ride where one picture was shot of Neru holding onto Len. It's not a big surprise since Len did admitted he found Neru really attractive and would like to get to know her. Many fans are upset by this, but others were glad about this news. One fan said: "I'm so glad they are finally dating! They looked so cute together~! I remember in that one episode of Wild Bunny (a reality T.V. Show) he was trying hard to get her attention by dancing to a very seductive song and even flashed his abs to her..."_

What the shit is this? I can't even read it anymore, and then I looked at the top of the page. This article is like from 2 days ago. Hey, my first day of school was two days ago! I had to stay inside the school for one hour and then I waited outside for four hours just for Len! Wait, he left me for five hours while he was out with a girl? Why do I care? It's his life, not mine. He can date whom ever he wants!

To get my mind off of that disturbing article about Len and that girl, I decided to go on the laptop. It'll help me forget that _thing_ quickly; I'm positive sure!

**Turn on laptop  
**

**Click icon  
**

**Enter: yourmumthinksimhot  
**

**Click iTunes  
**

**Browse playlists**

No matter what I do, I keep thinking back to that article. WHY? I DON'T EVEN LIKE LEN! I shouldn't feel this way! I don't even have the right to be jealous, do I? You know what? It doesn't matter; I'm just going to go asleep!

* * *

_Lies,  
_

_Lies,  
_

_You are such a liar...  
_

_Things never go your way  
_

_You love him  
_

_You pretend that you hate him  
_

_Everything is a lie  
_

_Quit lying to yourself_

_**Make it stop, save me from this nightmare. I don't feel that way!**_

_As I said, you are only lying to yourself  
_

_**Can someone wake me up, please?**_

* * *

"Why did you sleep on the floor?"

It's him. Well, let's hope the teeny tiny amount of time we spend together won't be as emotional as that nightmare. You know... The one where Len started singing 'Never gonna give you up! Never gonna let you down!' Do you know how scary it is when your dream is just white, but there is a stupid voice talking to you? Especially a voice that keeps making stupid lame comments that aren't even true?

"Oh, it's _you_," I acknowledged.

"What do you mean by that? Anyway, where's dinner?" Len asked, fiddling with my hair.

"What's up with all your questions? What are you? A four year old koala?" I snapped and then slapped Len's hand before quickly getting up to leave the room.

Yeah, I finally have a reason to be mad at him~! I'm extremely proud of myself! Why? I have no idea, but I'm pretty sure Risasaurus has something to do with it. But...when I left the room, I saw the magazine on the floor and remembered why I was so...- Never mind, I don't want to waste time explaining everything. It's not because I don't feel like explaining how I feel, it's because that guy is at home right now...TIME TO BUST MY PHONE OUT!...Geez, why can't my head use its inside voice?

**To: Kaito and Aoki  
**

**From: Miku  
**

**Yo, are you guys doing anything? Can we meet up at a cafe or something?**

Almost instantly, I got a reply. Oh lookie,it's from Aoki! Why am I not surprised?

**To: Miku  
**

**From: Aoki  
**

**Oh my god O: Yes, yes, yes! I have so much to tell you~! My friend is here, can she come?  
**

**To: Aoki  
**

**From: Miku  
**

**Sure, I honestly don't care who you bring (-.-) P.S. You sound like you had your first orgasm :P**

Well, Aoki didn't reply, but Kaito finally replied! I bet Aoki pissed in her pants or something...or she's leaving the house.

**To: Miku  
**

**From: Kaito  
**

**Yes! This the first time you invited me to do something with you~! If we continue like this, we can be like a plug and outlet! ;) Just kidding. Unless...you found that really attractive o:**

Okay, even though most girls would find that disgusting, I found that really funny. Whatever, I'm obviously not like most girls.

**To: Kaito  
**

**From: Miku  
**

**XD LOL! That's funny, a little gross but funny Anyway, Aoki is coming too ^_^v She's bringing her friend too! Yeah, we can definitely continue this ;) Though, I call the outlet since I'm obviously a girl and not man!...so make a mental note of that :P**

I shuffled over the couch, grabbed my stuff, and left the dorm as quietly as I could. HA! I didn't even have to check my purse to see if I was equipped. Even though this is hard to believe, I'm good at keeping things in my purse! But then again, I only have one purse...

**To: Miku  
**

**From: Kaito  
**

**Did you leave yet? Do you know how to get to the cafe from your place? If you want, I can always come and get ya :D  
**

**To: Kaito  
**

**From: Miku  
**

**Obviously, someone is trying to get a little too cozy with Miku O: But, please come get me? I'll give a you hug *insert hearts just for you*  
**

**To: Miku  
**

**From: Kaito  
**

**Maybe it's true...I like hugs, but if I get there really fast, can I have a free eskimo kiss?  
**

**To: Kaito  
**

**From: Miku  
**

**WHATEVER, I'm getting too lazy to text (-.-) Just hurry up!  
**

Then, I realized something is wrong with the last text. What the hell is a eskimo kiss? Hm...I guess it's time for the internet.

_Five minutes later..._

Eskimo kisses are really weird. You rub your nose against someone's else nose. That's just awkward. Almost as awkward as the fact that I've been in the elevator, and I didn't mention about it. And then, POW! I'm in the lobby, heading towards the door, running into the door, and now standing outside in the cold. It's like Antarctica! I think I stood there for exactly two minutes before Kaito arrived with his fancy white car. Yeah, I don't get what is the deal with 'fancy cars'. They either want to be white or black! Now, I don't mean that in a racist way, but just choose a color please? They are seriously trying to knock the other color out...I'm still bored.

* * *

"I like you! I never have to wait long~!" I stated as I cling arms with him.

"Do I still get my eskimo kisses?" Kaito asked, giving those blue puppy eyes. Then we walked inside the cafe with him clinging his arm tightly against mine.

"Nope!" I shouted a little too loud. "I ran into a door..."

_Vrrt!_

Is that how you describe a vibration sound?

**To: Miku  
**

**From: Aoki  
**

**I can see you! Go to that circle thing with a cake inside of it, then turn left! ^_^**

"So, is Meanie here yet?"

Oh, I forgot. Kaito is here. How in the world did I forget?

"Meanie? She's not mean; I'm mean!" I couldn't say that more truthfully, I chuckled while following the directions Aoki sent me.

Oh look- OH MY GOD! SHE KNOWS THE STALKER!

"We meet again," the stalker said. She was hiding part of her face with a menu... Freak.

"You know each other?" Aoki asked, looking back and forth at us.

"Long, short story. She followed me into an elevator to give me a magazine full of shit!" I replied bitterly and then started to grit my teeth.

"What magazine?" Kaito interjected into our conversation.

"A couple days ago, Len was caught on a date with Cutiepop's Neru," the stalker answered before I could.

"It was the same day you walked me home," I added.

There was a moment of silence and awkwardness, but who cares? We were all ordering coffees and cakes as we were stuck under the barrier.

…

"HE WENT ON ANOTHER DATE WITH HER!" Aoki blurted out and then cupped her mouth like she just said a bad word.

Well, that sucks. I feel upset about the crap that I don't care about. Wait, if I don't care, why am I upset? UGH! Maybe eating cake or stealing someone's ice-cream will make me feel better!

"I never got to introduce myself," the stalker spoke up and looked at me. "My name is- Oh, never mind, you don't need to know."

HOW DARE I BE TEASED LIKE THAT YOU MOTHERFUCKER!

"Um...I don't think all the cakes would be able to fit on the table, so we are just going to bring one by one as you are done, okay?" The waitress said, mainly to me since everybody just ordered coffee. I can't help it, alright? Cake is like my brother that I want to eat forever!...Not that I want to eat my brother because then my mom will really hate me. Plus, the cafe makes a lot of cakes, and it would be a waste not to eat it because they will toss it out. See? I'm doing a favor for them!

"Miku, are you okay?" I looked over to Aoki with my eyebrows raised up.

"I'm fine. Why?" Then, I stuffed strawberry shortcake in my mouth.

"You ate two whole cakes by yourself..." Aoki pointed out.

"Are you mad about the magazine?" The stalker looked at me, and I'm guessing her eyes would probably be really intense.

Should I still call her stalker? I mean, who in the world wears a hat, coat, and sunglasses in the middle of the night? Well, I guess it's fitting for now since she won't tell me her name.

"No," I muttered angrily. "I'm gonna head back home because I didn't tell Len I was leaving. I bet he's about to shit in his pants cause he can hardly do fuck all by himself." Everyone quietly stared at me.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Kaito asked, standing up from his chair.

"No," I answered immediately and was about to send him a glare when I remembered about my cakes. Quickly, I gathered all the cakes I ordered, which were in boxes.

"Are you sure?" WHAT THE FUDGIN CAKE! (I can't believe I censored my cuss words!) DOES HE NOT UNDERSTAND JAPANESE? NO IS NO!

"YES I'M SURE!" I snapped and finally sent him the glare I was wanting to give him earlier. "I'm fine, so leave me alone!" It took two sentences filled with angry looks to get him to understand. Not wanting to apologize, I just stuck my tongue at him before leaving. Damn, can he get any more annoying?

When I walked out of the cafe, I realized how guilty I felt. I didn't mean to snap at him! I guess I was just really stressed out with this whole situation about Len and that Cutiepop girl, which I really don't understand because I don't care about him at all. Well, I do care for him, but he's like a brother- _nothing more than that_...yet again, I ain't gunna eat him.

"How weird can my life get?" I asked to no one. Of course I wouldn't get a reply; I'm in the middle of the dark, and I'm walking. Yeah, I should had gotten on a bus, but I didn't know what bus to catch so we all know what option I was left with. Usually, this would be the time where I get a stalker/creeper/pervert but I already have one. As random as this may sound but people always talk about the people who go missing or something bad happens. What happened to all of the people that made it home? Speaking of home, do you know what I saw when I got back home? I promise that it's something _expected _and not bizarre...omigosh, I just made a cliffhanger in my brain...I wonder how I did that...

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys like the new chapter~! ^^ Miku, Len, and Stalker Girl are my favorite characters out of the whole fanfiction 8D They are amazing and freakin hilarious~! :D The stalker girl is really important to the story and funny, especially in the next chapter! Btw I have some new fanfictions that are predicted to come out in June. I decided to post-phoned YAMSS later on.  
**

**1) The Devil's Secret  
**

**Couples: MikuxLen  
**

**Theme: Boss/Co-Worker in a company  
**

**Cliche: Hell no! It has a funny twist to it (: Len is a cold-hearted like in BotWG and he's PURE EVIL! Miku is smart, clumsy, and can be boy-obsess xDD This fanfiction is really cute and funny~! Trust me!  
**

**2) Just One More Game  
**

**Couples: MikuxLen  
**

**Theme: Spy/Detective/Bodyguard. It's action-pack  
**

**So far: Miku is a quiet, serious person, and is cold-hearted sometimes. She is very skilled with the gun and is a spy. Len is a serious/mature person who is a womanizer and very rich as well. He owns a popular casino, and it's where Miku and him meet because of her job. Len is also skilled with the gun and is an intelligent person, thinking outside of the box.  
**

**If any of this fanfiction catch your interest, please keep watch for this fanfiction coming out! ^_^ I hope they appealed to you~!  
**


End file.
